Try for Baby
by windakyu
Summary: Siwon seorang dokter dan Seunghyun kakaknya seorang pembuat obat? Lalu apakah mereka akan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun hamil mengingat Kyuhyun itu seorang pria? Hah Kyuhyun menikah dengan Siwon karena dulu ibu Siwon menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kadang sikap dingin Siwon justru membuat Kyuhyun bertekat untuk memiliki keturunan dari namja itu. / WonKyu / BL, Romance, Family.
1. Chapter 1

''Hah~'' Kyuhyun menghelas nafas berat. Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal! Ingin sekali menangis tapi di tahannya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlihat cengeng, terkekang kah? Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak merasa seperti itu, bagaimana bisa terkekang di rumahnya sendiri.

So I Love You! But the pain you gave me was so bad

''Malam ini kemungkinan aku tidak pulang,'' ucap Siwon tiba - tiba membuat dada Kyuhyun kembali bergemuruh.

''Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, bukankah Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan menunggumu pulang! Kau sering mengucapkan itu, bukan?'' balas Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin.

''Kau ini, aku mencoba memperbaiki tapi kau justru suka sekali membuatnya rumit -_- apa susahnya berbicara manis di depanku, eoh?''

''Kau pikir aku akan bersikap manis untuk orang yang sudah merenggut 'kevirginan' ku dengan berutal?! Kau terlalu naif Andrew Choi!, ingat walaupun di dalam tubuhku ada darah 'Ibumu' tetap saja kau tidak berhak memilikiku? Arra?''

''Kau itu tidak tahu berterima kasih.'' desis Siwon yang sungguh, masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

''Yeobseo? Ah~ Seunghyun Hyung! Bagaimana kabarmu? Bisa kita bertemu?'' Kyuhyun asyik bercakap - cakap dengan Ponselnya. Siwon hanya bisa menggertakan giginya melihat itu. Tanpa mau peduli, Siwon bergegas memakai jasnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan 'Rumah Mewahnya' itu. Sempat melirik kilas Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik dengan ponselnya.

''Tuan, mobilnya...'' ucapan supir pribadinya ia acuhkan, dengan terburu Siwon masuk kedalam mobil 'Yomoshoto Evasion' limited edition yang ia beli bulan lalu seharga $9.800 dollar.

''Yah Tuan, baru saja saya akan bilang kalau mobil itu terdapat masalah, mungkin baru 10km mobil itu akan berhenti (red : Mogok), '' gumam Supir -Kim- yg memandangi mobil itu sudah pergi meinggalkan pekarangan rumah.

''Hey, Tabi aku merindukan majikanmu,'' gumam Kyuhyun memandangi seekor kucing 'Persia' berbulu abu - abu yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Perutnya yang gendut naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri saat ingat kejadian di Unniversitas beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Siang harinya Korean Institute of Modern Art.

Kyuhyun di paksa oleh 'ibunya' untuk menghadiri acara galang dana untuk membantu anak - anak tanpa orang tua di Panti Asuhan Miranda Twins yg merupakan panti asuhan yg didirikan oleh uyutnya ratusan tahun yg lalu. Ia harus menjaga Stand di salah satu Unniversitas terbesar di sana ''Korean Institute of Modern Art' yg masih bekerja sama dengan panti asuhan miliknya.

Tidak sulit, tapi sangat memalukan. Bayangkan saya, ia harus rela di lempari tomat demi mendapatkan uang. Terlebih kebanyakan para mahasiswa seni di sana itu berjenis kelamin perempuan! Ukh, tidak tahukah? Kalau hampir semua wanita di sana adalah saingannya? Boleh di bilang Kyuhyun itu senior di sana, ia sudah masuk semester akhir dan dengan terpaksa ia harus hiatus demi menikah dengan Choi Siwon! Cucu sahabat neneknya!

''Hey, Choi Kyuhyun yang katanya pemilik wajah Tampan sekaligus Cantik, boleh kan kami melemparimu dengan tomat sepuasnya,'' ucap Jessica musuh bubuyutan Kyuhyun sejak SMA kini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tampang menyebalkan.

''Lakukanlah, aku sedang beramal,'' ketus Kyuhyun. Tawa menyertai 1 lemparan tomat mengenai pipi Chubby Kyuhyun, tomat yang sudah masak itu langsung hancur dan membasahi sekujur wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

''Tambah $100 lagi untuk 2 kali lemparan,'' seru Tiffany, sahabat Jessica dengan antusias.

''Upt... Salah sasaran,'' seringai Tiffany saat tomat itu tepat menghantam hidung mancung Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun bersin karena biji tomat masuk kedalamnya.

''Hachim, aish bisa lebih lembut tidak,'' bentak Kyuhyun mengusap seluruh wajahnya yg sudah tak berbentuk -_-

''Sorry, tambah lagi ya...'' kali ini Jessica merogok dompetnya mengeluarkan 5 lembar dollar dan menggibas - gibaskannya dengan sok manis, itu artinya 5 lemparan menanti Kyuhyun.

.

''Aish, menyebalkan dasar Yeoja tidak tahu diri! Kalau bukan amal sudah aku balas mereka!'' gerutu Kyuhyun membersihkan wajahnya di WC. Ia mengusap dengan hati - hati permukaan wajahnya dengan Tissue khusus kecantikan, kyuhyun tidak mau mengusap sembarangan wajah cantik + tampannya itu. Rambut coklatnya ikut basah karena terkena cipratan tomat.

''Kalau beramal jangan menggerutu dong Kyu,'' suara berat Seunghyun terdengar. Seunghyun berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

''Hyung! Aku benci acara seperti ini,'' gerutu Kyuhyun. Seunghyun memberikan handuk kecil padanya, ''Gracias.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Marcus Cho, ah salah maksudku Marcus Choi kapan kau akan memberiku 'keponakan,' eoh?'' canda Seunghyun yg di suguhi tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun. ''Kau masih ingin hidup!''

.

Siwon benar - benar di buat kesal hari ini! Bayangkan saja di tengah jalan mobil mewahnya itu tiba - tiba mogok, membuatnya harus memanggil asistennya untuk mengurusi Mobilnya sementara di langsung pergi menemui pasiennya yang menderita kanker. Yah, Choi Siwon memang seorang dokter ahli penyakit dalam di 'Secred Spleen Memorial Hospital' boleh di bilang itu rumah sakit milik uyutnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari acara 'beramalnya' langsung melesat pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Mengajak serta Kris, anak dari adik ibunya untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Kalau ada yang melihatnya, pasti banyak yg berpikir mereka pasangan! Karena mereka terlihat serasi mengingat Kris lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

''Hyung, kau kenapa mengajakku ke sini?'' tanya Kris.

''Apa kau tidak pernah tahu kalau di Mall ini ada 'Game Center' paling terkenal? Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan harga murah,'' kata Kyuhyun memberitahu. Kris hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala melihat 'Hyung' nya itu bertingkah seolah - olah masih single dan berjiwa remaja! Walau wajahnya yg imut menutupi semuanya, tetap saja... Dia sudah tidak 'virgin' / perjaka mungkin. #plak

''Terserah kau saja Hyung! Setelah itu temani aku ke Bookstore?'' tawar Kris. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas dan melenggang memasuki Mirabello Plaza meninggalkan Kris yg sebenarnya -menunggu jawabannya-.

''Hey, tunggu aku!''

.

''Hey, Sica! Aku senang sekali sudah melempari Namja itu dengan puass!'' seru Tiffany pada Jessica, keduanya sedang asyik menyantap makan siang di cafetaria rumah sakit.

''Bagaimana tadi lemparanku? Bagus kan?'' Jessica balas bertanya.

''Haha.. Sangat tetap sasaran! Eh.. Sudah yu, lihat jam makan siang sudah habis. Kita bukankah harus menemui Dokter Choi?''

''Kali ini apa lagi alasanmu Fanny? Sakit sarap? Haha...''

''Tentu tidak bodoh! Sini aku bisikan sesuatu...''

.

''Kris, kenapa baumu sangat tidak enak! Kau belum mandi ya!'' tuduh Kyuhyun saat menemani Kris memilih Buku pelajaran.

''Kau bilang apa Hyung? Aku bau? Enak saja! Aku ini namja baik - baik dan rajin mandi tahu,'' kata Kris tidak terima, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

''Siapa yg bilang kau namja kotor eoh? Aku hanya bertanya kenapa ini mu bau...'' kekeh Kyuhyun mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Kris, di hirupnya dengan seksama membuat Kris merinding dan merasakan hal aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

''Hyung menjauh! Kau membuatku...'' kata Kris terdiam, pasalnya ia tidak tahu perasaan seperti itu apa namanya, dia masih SMA dan mana mengerti hal seperti itu.

''Benar - benar bau! Ayo aku ajak kau ke Sharma Day Spa,'' kata Kyuhyun seenaknya menarik jaket Kris keluar dari Bookstore. Kris melongo sambil bermonolog 'Apa dia akan menjadikanku Uke, no! Suho! Aku seme-mu!'

.

''Dokter Choi, aku sebenrnya sakit apa? Kenapa dadaku sakit? Coba deh kau pegang,'' ucap Tiffany menuntun tangan Siwon agar mau menyentuh atas perutnya, namu Siwon langsung menarik tangannya.

''Kau tidak sakit apa - apa, mungkin hanya kelelahan. Aku sudah buatkan resep dan kau bisa pulang,'' ucap Siwon menuliskan resep untuknya. Tiffany merengut dan bangun dan ranjang pasien.

''Benarkah dok? Aku rasa dadaku suka sakit,'' kekeh Tiffany.

''MAAF! Noona Hwang pasienku masih banyak yg mengantri,'' tegas Siwon. Tiffany akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Siwon, sebelumnya ia mengedipkan matanya pada Siwon. Sungguh centik sekali Yeoja itu!

Diluar Jessica langsung menanyainya berbagai pertanyaan, ''Bagaimana apa berhasil?'' tanyanya antusias.

''Sepertinya dia itu malu - malu, masa memeriksa dadaku saja tidak berani,'' bohong Tiffany membuat Jessica kaget, ''Benarkah? Tandanya dia mau tapi malu?'',

''Iya Jessie! Dia terlalu pemalu,'' jawab Tiffany masih berbohong.

''Kau hebat! Kalau begitu aku harus melakukan hal yang sama pada Dokter Lee, kau tahu kan Donghae Dokter kandungan. Masa aku harus berpura - pura hamil! Yg ada dia malah menjauhiku,''

Tiffany hanya geleng - geleng kepala mendengar penuturan Jessica. Sungguh malang nasib kalian! Mengharapkan orang yg sudah memiliki pasangan! Cara licik kalian bahkan terdengar murahan!

Mobil, menuju rumah Kyu.

''Kris menginaplah di rumahku! Aku akan telpon Suho-Mu agar menginap bersama, jebal Kris nanti aku panggil Seunghyun hyung juga...'' paksa Kyuhyun pada Kris yg sudah berbaik hati menemaninya seharian!

''Tidak bisa Hyung, lagi pula aku dan Suho masih sekolah. Kau pasti ingin mengajak kami bedagang kan? Menemanimu bermain game sampai pagi, Ahjussi Siwon apa tidak akan terganggu''

''Kau memanggilnya apa? Ahjusshi?'' kaget Kyu. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, takut Kyuhyun marah.

''Ya, maaf tapi dia kan sudah berumur,'' ujar Kris memelankan volume suaranya.

''Banar! Dia memang pantas di panggil Ahjusshi! Hahaaha... Kalau begitu kau setuju menginap! Yeeessss...'' dengan semangat Kyuhyun memencet smart phonenya menghubungi Suho.

''Suho-baby, datang ke rumahku sekarang! Kris membutuhkanmu! Penting! Dia.. Krisis!''

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Secara sepihak, tanpa membiarkan Suho menjawab Kyuhyun sudah mematikan ponselnya!

''Hyung, kalau dia pingsan bagaimana?''

''Tidak akan.! Kalau dia datang dengan cepat itu artinya... Dia benar - benar mencintaimu,''

Kris diam mendengarnya. Benar juga ini bisa ia gunakan untuk menguji cinta kekasihnya itu.

.

''Dokter Kim,'' panggil Siwon membuat Kibum menoreh ke belakang.

''Owh Dokter Choi, ada apa?'' tanyanya.

''Mau makan malam di rumahku? Emmm... Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku di ruang Operasi tadi,'' tawar Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Kibum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui, ''Boleh Juga Dokter Choi,''

.

Sementara itu di kamar Kyuhyun, Suho tiada hentinya menangis karena kebohongn Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kris terbaring di tempat tidurnya, di kelilingi Kyuhyun, Seunghyun dan Suho sendiri.

''Hyung... Bangun... Kyui noona Hyung kenapa?'' tanya Suho masing mengguncangkan tubuh Kris. Seunghyun hanya menahan tawanya melihat akting Kyuhyun dan Kris.

''Suho baby, jangan memanggilku Noona. Panggil Hyung saja okke,'' kata Kyuhyun memberitahu. Suho bengong dan sadar kalau dia suka memanggil Noona pada Namja - namja cantik di sekitarnya.

''Oke, no.. Eh Hyung. Tapi Kris-hyung kenapa...? Hiks... Hiks... Hiksss...'' tangisnya semakin menjadi membuat Kyuhyun menahan mati - matian tawanya.

''Suho,, emmhh... Sebaiknya kau cium dia! Kau pernah menonton film putri salju bukan?'' kata Kyuhyun membuat Suho menatapnya bingung.

''Katanya dia sakit, lebih baik panggil Siwon Hyung! Dia kan dokter,'' kata Suho tidak mengerti.

''Sudah cium saja! Tapi tunggu aku ingin mengambil sesuatu,'' kata Kyuhyun beranjak keluar kamar berniat mengambil kamera. Seunghyun hanya geleng - geleng kepala saja.

Saat keluar ia akhirnya tertawa terbahak - bahak berhasil mengerjai calon saudaranya itu. Kkk.. Benar - benar evilKyu!

Tapi tawanya berhenti melihat Siwon dan Kibum memasuki rumah mereka. Terlihat olehnya kalau Kibum begitu akrab dengan suaminya. Siwon pun begitu bahagia mengobrol dengannya.

Entahlah hati Kyuhyun mendadak sakit melihat itu, untuk apa mereka datang ke rumah bersama? Bukankah Kibum tidak ia undang untuk menginap?

''Selamat malam Nyonya Choi,'' sapa Kibum ramah. Kyuhyun tetap memandangnya dingin tak bermaksud menanggapi.

Siwon yang heran melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun berniat menegurnya, tapi tiba - tiba ada yang menubruk perutnya membuat Siwon tidak jadi.

''Hyung~ hikss... Hiks... Siwon Hyung selamatkan Kris...'' ternyata itu Suho yang langsung menyerang Siwon dengan pelukan.

''Kris kenapa Suho? Dia kenapa?'' hawatir Siwon.

''Dia ada di kamar Kyui hyung, cepat Hyung...'' Suho menarik tangan Siwon membuat Kibum pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Siwon. Kyuhyun dia langsung terbelalak? Bagaimana ini! Kalau siwon tahu dia main - main dengan alat medisnya bagaimana?

''Kris! Suho dia kenapa?'' tanya Siwon melihat Kris terbaring dengan selang oksigen.

''Dia sakit, sembuhkan dia Hyung,'' pinta Suho melas. Seunghyun langsung mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, dan menemukan Kyuhyun memucat di luar. Seunghyun langsung menariknya masuk.

''Sakit?'' Siwon langsung memeriksa Kris, dan anehnya Kris tidak mengalami sesak nafas, kenapa dia di beri oksigen?

Siwon langsung membuka selang oksigen dan mengguncangkan tubuh Kris.

''Yi Fan bangun! Kau bisa mati kalau tidur memakai selang oksigen?!'' kata Siwon mengguncangkan Kris.

''Apa? Jadi Kris Hyung tidak sakit?'' tanya Suho. Siwon akhirnya bisa lega saat Kris membuka matanya, ''Dasar bodoh! Kau bisa mati kalau memakai tabung oksigen seenaknya! Siapa yg menyuruhmu,'' tanya Siwon geram. Kris pun menunjuk Kyuhyun yg bersembunyi di punggung Seunghyun.

''Kyuhyun! Kau hampir membunuh orang!'' marah Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak bersembunyi di belakang Seunghyun.

Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, takut. Ia tidak tahu kalau hal itu bisa membahayakan nyawa orang!

''Itu... Aku...''

''Kibum-ah bisakah kau mengecek kondisi Kris aku harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun,'' kata Siwon pada Kibum.

''Oke, baiklah...''

''Terima kasih, ayo ikut aku...''

''Hey! Lepaskan! Sakkit... Hikss... Siwon... Sakit...''

.

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

"Siwon...Lepas! Hiks.. Hiks... Sakit...Lepas...! !"

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar sebelah, menghempaskan tangannya sampai Kyuhyun meringis karena membentur tempat tidur.

"Kau ini punya otak tidak? Kau tahu akibat dari perbuatanmu?" bentak Siwon. Kyuhyun masih diamtidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dia masih terlalu shock akibat insiden yang terjadi pada Kris.

"Apa kau tuli?"ucap Siwon sedikit memelankan volume bicaranya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon.

"Apa kau tahu aku sangat shock, dan kau malah membentakku." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ia pikir perbuatan Kyuhyun memang salah. Bagaimana bisadia melakukan hal seperti itu pada Saudaranya sendiri.

"Aku memarahimu karena ada alasan. Seharusnya kau bisa berpikir kalau perbuatanmu membahayakan nyawa orang. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan bermain dengan alat medisku."

"Aku minta maaf,hiks.. Hiks... Aku tidak bermaksud.. Hiks... Ingin membunuh orang... Aku hiks..." Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis juga, sungguh dia itu sangat menyesal! Tapi ia juga merasa sakit saat Siwon memarahinya terlebih dia membawa Kibum tanpa rasa bersalah padanya.

"'Mulai sekarang, Aku harap kau jangan menyentuh apapun yang berhubungan dengan kedokteran. Kalau kau tidak menguasainya, itu akan sangat berbahaya." kataSiwon sambil melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

"Loh, Kris. Kau sudah bisa berjalan." Siwon menghampiri Kris yang tengah di papah oleh Suho dan Seunghyun keluar kamar.

*

*

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hyung aku mohon jangan marahi Kyui-Hyung. Ini semua ideku-ko, dan kamihanya bermaksud bermain - main." ucap Kris.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana pun dia salah. Terlepas dari siapa yg memberi ide, dia tetap salah sudah menyentuh alat medisku padahal aku sudah melarangnya." jawab Siwon sambil membantu Kris duduk di sofa.

"Hyung, sekarang dimana Kyui Noona?'' tanya Suho yang heran tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

"Dia ada dikamar.'' jawab Siwon.

"Ah, iya aku hampir lupa. Maaf Kibum Kau malah melihat hal seperti ini, aku sungguh menyesal membawamu kemari." tambah Siwon. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, ''Tidak masalah Siwon, terkadang banyak hal yang mengejutkan terjadi dalam hidup dan aku rasa ini menarik." jawabnya. Suho, Kris, dan Seunghyun memandangnya katanya? Apa kondisi Kris yg hampir mati itu menarik? Kibum yang mengerti arti tatapan itu langsung tertawa kecil." Haha bukan maksudku begitu,maksudku menarik saja hubungan kalian semua sangat dekat, yah maksudku demikian." tambahnya.

"Memangnya Hyung kemari untuk apa?" tanya Suho polos. Siwon memandangnya." Bicara yg sopan lebih tua darimu." kritik Siwon. Suho hanya menunduk tanda takut .

"Santai saja Siwon-sshi, ah sepertinya aku harus pulang. Terima kasih undangannya."

"Pulang? Makan malamnya bagaimana? Maidku sebentar lagi selesai."

"Bukan makan malam yg membuatku kemari, aku hanya ingin tahu keluargamu. Dan maaf Siwon dirumah Kwangmin sudah menungguku."

"Kwangmin anakmu? Ah.. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Tentu akan aku sampaikan. Sudah ya aku pulang sekarang. Semuanya aku permisi." pamit lainnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Siwon akhirnya mengambil kuci mobilnya, ''Biar aku antar, jam segini berbahaya baik taksi sendiri."

"Ah baiklah terima kasih."

Setelah Kibum dan Siwon keluar semuanya kompak bergosip.

"Apa-apaan Hyung itu, mengantarkan Namja lain pulang?"

"Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Ah kasihan Kyui Hyung."

"Tapi namja itu sudah punya anak! Kenapa sangat ganjen."

"Hey kalian berhenti bergosip. Lebih baik lihat Kyuhyun di kamarnya, dia pasti merasa sedih. Dan katakan padanya Aku pulang." ucap Seunghyun pada Kris dan Suho.

"Loh Hyung tidak menginap?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak, aku masih banyak kerjaan. Oke sampai jumpa boys..." Seunghyun pun pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kris dan Suho saling pandang dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Tok...Tok...

"Hyung,'' kepala Suho mengepul di balik pintu matanya memperhatikan seisi kamar. Dan terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring membelakangi mereka.

"Suho cepat masuk." Kris mendorong Suho sampai Suho dan dirinya masuk.

"Apa Hyung tidur?" tanya Kris. Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Coba kita lihat." dengan mengendap - endap Suho naik ketempat tidur berniat melihat wajah Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku...Maafkan aku...! Aku minta maaafff..." ucap Kyuhyun meminta maaf. Suho sampai kesulitan nafas akibat pelukannya.

"Hung.. Eunghh..Sesak..."

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap KrisHo dengan wajahnya yang sudah di penuhi air mata.

"Maaf.. Hiks...Yi Fan... Debuji... Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Tidak apa - apa Hyung, aku baik - baik saja. Dan maaf karenaku kau dimarahi Siwon Hyung." kataKris, Kyuhyun pun memeluknya. ''Maaf Kris aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Sudahlah tidak apa - apa. Yang seharusnya Hyung pikirkan itu Suamimu, dia mengantarkan Namjaitu..." ucap Kris membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maksudmu Siwon mengantarkan Kibum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun di balas anggukan kepala KrisHo.

*

Keesokan harinya Hyundai Medica.

Seunghyun hanya membolak-balikan map di depannya, memeriksa seksama beberapa hasil penelitiannya selama ini. Sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan menyeruput kopi hitam kesukaannya.

Tok... Tok...

Bahkan ia sepertinya tidak mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Sampai orang yang mengetuk itu masuk, Seunghyun tidak tahu.

"Permisi Tuan Choi, apa aku mengganggu." ucap orangitu membuat kepala Seunghyun yang dari tadi menunduk membaca pun terangkat.

"Siwon." kagetnya yang refleks berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu Hyung. Apa kedatanganku mengganggumu?"tanya Siwon menghampiri meja Seunghyun. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mempersilahkan Siwon duduk di sofa depan meja kerjanya.

"Duduklah Dokter Choi, dan katakan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Hemm?" tanya Seunghyun. Siwon pun duduk di atas sofasambil menyenderkan punggung pegalnya di bantalan Sofa.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang." jawab Siwon.

Seunghyun hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. Bagaimana bisa Dokter seperti Siwon mengunjunginya hanya untuk makan siang?

"Baiklah sepertinya ada sesuatu yg Emergency!"ucap Seunghyun beralih memakai jasnya sambil menatap Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Seunghyun yang keluar dari ruangannya.

"Jinyoung kalau ada yang mencariku katakan aku sedang keluar sebentar." Seunghyun memberitahu asistennya.

"Baik Sajangmin."jawab Jinyoung. Setelah itu Seunghyun dan Siwon beriringan berjalan menuju Cafe favorite mereka. Banyak pasang mata yang kagum pada Choi Sibling tersebut.

"Sungguh hebat mereka, kakanya pembuat obat dan adiknya seorang dokter." celetuk seorang clining service.

*

*

Horgan's Cafe.

"What? Kau ingin aku mencarikan obat itu?" pekik Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum santai sambil mengaduk Caramel Macchiato hangatnya. Dia mengambil sendok kecil mencicipi kopinya, setelah di rasa pas Siwon menjauhkan gelas kecil berisi gulacair dari cangkirnya.

"Why not? Semuanya demi keluarga besar." ucap Siwon santai. Seunghyun tidak habis pikir,alasan Siwon mendatanginya untuk itu.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku sudah menemukan resepnya tapi belum sampai tahap di buat obat apalagi diminumkan untuk Istrimu. Aku tidak tega menjadikannya kucing percobaan..."tolak Seunghyun membuat Siwon cemberut. Bagaimana pun semuanya demi keluargabesar Choi & Cho.

"Hyung. Aku tahu kau menyayangi Kyuhyun tapi ini semua demi kelangsungan keluarga Kita. Ahsepertinya kau tidak peduli lagi pada keluarga kita." sindir Siwon membuat Seunghyun menatapnya tidak terima.

"Berani sekali kau mengancam Kaka kandungmu! Bukan masalah itu yang aku hawatirkan tapi aku takut Kyuhyun akan shock nantinya."

"Kau benar juga,tapi..."

"Berikan waktu untukku berpikir, aku mohon!"

*

*

Kediaman Orang Tua Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk - aduk salad di piringnya. Tadi Ibu Siwon mengundangnya untuk berkunjung, dan tadi juga Kyuhyun membantu mertuanya membuat salad. Dia sendiri Tidak ada niatan untuk mencicipi salad di depannya.

"Kyunie kenapa tidak di makan? Apa tidak enak?" tanya Ibu Siwon. Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Enak ... Aku hanya tidak enak perut saja." ucap Kyuhyun canggung. Ibu Siwon akhirnya menjauhkan piring berisi salad itu dan menuntut Kyuhyun ke ruang tv. Didudukannya Kyuhyun di sofa.

"Apa kau merasa perutmu kembung?'' tanya Ibu Siwon,Kyuhyun mengagguk.

"Mual? Dan badanmu terasa sakit semua?" lagi - lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia memang merasakan itu karena semalam tidak makan dan tadi pagi ia sengaja tidak makan untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Kemana suamimu yang bodoh itu! Dia itu dokter tapi tidak tahu kalau istrinya sedang sakit? Apadia masih suka lembur setiap hari?" kali ini suara ibu Siwon terdengar kesal, sepertinya kecewa pada Siwon yang tidak memperhatikan istrinya.

"Bukan salah Siwon Eomma. Kami memang sedang tidak akur, sudah 1 minggu ini." jujur Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa? Kalian masih belum baikan. Aigooo~ seharusnya Siwon mengalah! Dia memang keras kepala,awas saja kalau dia kemari."

"Gweanchana eomma, kami hanya salah paham dan aku akan minta maaf padanya."

"Jangan Kyu! Biar saja dia tersiksa. Kau jangan meminta maaf. Dia itu keterlaluan, walau sedang bertengkar setidaknya dia tahu kau sakit."

"Eomma. Aku tidak apa - apa."

"Tidak apa - apa apanya? Yasudah eomma akan minta Seunghyun memberikanmu obat."

*

Hyundai Medica

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Seorang namja berpakaian rapi yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi asistennya itu masuk dengan membawa setumpuk map ditangannya. Jinyoung membungkukkan badannya sebelum berjalan menuju meja Seunghyun.

"Ini berkas yang harus anda tanda-tangani Tuan." ujarnya sambil membuka salah satu berkas dimeja Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mengambil bolpoint parkernya dari sakunya dan mulai membubuhi kertas didepannya secara bergantian. Jinyoung sendiri secara bergantian merapihkan berkas yang sudah di tandatangani Seunghyun. Jinyoung sempat melirik sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja Seunghyun, foto pernikahan adik Seunghyun 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Sepertinya Tuan Siwon semakin hari semakin tampan saja." ujar JinYoung yang tadi siang melihat Siwon keluar bersama Seunghyun.

"Kau tidak tahu saja. Dia itu tidak cocok menjadi Adikku. Wajahnya yang tampan dan statusnya yang sudah menikah sungguh membuatku malu sebagai Hyungnya." canda Seunghyun ikut memperhatikan foto yang di pandangi JinYoung. JinYoung hanya tersenyum tidak bermaksud menanggapi, dia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. ia takut salah berbicara.

"JinYoung kau masih ingat dengan penelitian yang aku lakukan bulan yang lalu." ucapan Seunghyun membuat JinYoung menoreh kearahnya.

"Maksud Sajangnim soal obat untuk namja agar bisa hamil?" JinYoung memastikan dengan hati -hati. Seunghyun menggangguk, "Iya soal Male-Pregnant. Tapi aku ragu melanjutkan penelitian itu."

"Kenapa ragu? Bukankah obat Cervatychol yang anda kembangkan untuk mengobati Kanker Serviks berhasil?"

Seunghyun mulai mempertimbangkan permintaan Siwon tadi siang. Walaupun sebelumnya ia berhasil meneliti dan melakukan riset terhadap penyakit kanker serviks dan akhirnya menemukan obat untuk penderita kanker serviks kelas menengah. Efeksamping yang di rasakan oleh pasien yang mengkonsumsi obat itu antara lainlidahnya akan terasa masam saat makan, dan juga keluarnya lendir di bagian maaf-Miss V- penderitanya. Efek ituberlangsung sekitar 3 bulan selama masa penyembuhan. Tapi apakah Seunghyun mau memperjuangkan penelitiananya itu demi membuat Kyuhyun -adikiparnya- bisa memilki keturunan?!

*

*

Secred Spleen Memorial Hospital

Siwon duduk gelisah di ruangannya, pasalnya tadi ibunya menelphon kalau Kyuhyun sedang sakit dan sekarang ada di tiba - tiba saja ingat soal kejadian semalam dimana dia memarahi Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan salahkan orang lain kalau Kyuhyun jadi sakit karena tidak makan sejak malam. Siwon yakin di rumah ibunya pun Kyuhyun tidak akan mau makan.

"Hey! Siapa disana?!" Siwon terkejut melihat seseorang mengintip ruangannya. Siwon langsung bangun dan berjalan keluar untuk memeriksa. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat seorang anak kecil kira - kira usianya 5tahun tengah berdiri di depan ruangannya.

"Hey! kau siapa kenapa berdiri di depan ruanganku?!" tanya Siwon lembut, ia berjongkok agar biasa sejajar dengan anak itu. Anak kecil itu hanya menyerjapkan matanya berkali - kali dan lari meninggalkan Siwon.

"Anak yang aneh tapi sangat menggemaskan." gumamnya memperhatikan anak itu berlari ke arah ruangan Kibum -Dokter anak-. Jadi Siwon berpikir kalau anak itu adalah satu pasien Kibum, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruangan itu. Ia menengok di kaca melihat isi ruangan Kibum, tapi ruangan itu kosong? Saat Siwon berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia tidak sengaja menubruk Kibum.

"Ah~ Sorry Kibum aku tidak sengaja..." ucap Siwon meminta maaf.

"Gweanchana, aku tidak apa - apa kok Siwonie. Maaf aku tidak melihat ada orang di depan ruanganku."

"Kau tidak melihat?! Apa kau sedang bingung mencari sesuatu?!" tanya Siwon menyadari kalau Kibum sedang linglung.

"Kau melihat anak kecil berbaju bola? Kira - kira usianya 5 tahun?"

Siwon teringat dengan anak yang tadi berdiri di depan ruangnnya. Apa anak itu yang di cariKibum?

"Anak yang memakai kaos Manchester United?Kulitnya putih dengan pipi Chubby?" tanya Siwon mengingat anak tadi.

"Iya. Dia Kwangmin anakku!" ucap Kibum. Siwon mengagguk, jadi itu anaknya Kibum? Baru kali itu Siwon melihat anak Kibum.

"Bantu aku mencarinya? kau mau kan?" pinta Kibum.

"Baiklah. kebetulan Aku sedang sepi pasien."

"Eomma sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri saja ya. Sepertinya Siwon hyung sedang banyak pasien." ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah bosan menunggu Siwon menjemputnya.

"Mana bisa begitu Kyunie. Dia harus menjemputmu! Ini alasan kenapa aku tidak suka dia meneruskan rumah sakit Appa! kau tahukau kalau pekerjaan Dokter itu sangat sulit mendapatkan libur sekedar untuk keluarga." ucap Ryeowook -Ibu Siwon- merutuki anaknya yang tidak menuruti ucapannya.

"Apa Sungie-Appa juga seperti itu eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak Kyunie. Buktinya sekarang Appa sudah berada di rumah kan?" ucap seorang namja setengah baya yang baru saja memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

"Appa!"

*

Dining Room

Malam itu Ryeowook memasak Kimchi, Bulgogi dan Tteok khusus untuk menantunya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah bisa makan masakan buatan mertuanya dengan lahap. Ryeowook hanya tertawa melihat begitu lahapnyaKyuhyun menyantap masakannya.

"Kau biasanya memasak apa Kyu untuk Siwon?" tanya Yesung -mertuanya- .

"Aku tidak pandai memasak Appa. Semua urusan dapur sudah di urus oleh para pelayan." jawabnya sopan dan yah, sedikit malu ketahuan tidak pernah melayani suaminya.

"Tidak apa - apa Kyu nanti Eomma akan membantumu memasak." timpah Ryeowook.

"Gomawo-yo eomma."

Ditengah acara makan malam, Siwon baru datang untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Siwon yang di beritahu kalau keluarganya tengah makan malam memilih menunggu di ruang tamu karena iabaru saja makan bersama Kibum & Kwangmin. Setelah makan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang TV berniat inginmengistirahatkan perutnya yang terasa penuh, tapi ia melihat Siwon yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu membuat kakinya melangkah menghampiri suaminya.

"Siwon-Hyung." menoreh dan langsung bangun menanyai keadaan Kyuhyun. "Kyu kata eomma kau sakit. Kau tidak apa - apa kan?" tanya Siwon hawatir. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng membuat Siwon lega dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun senang akhirnya Siwon tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Choi Siwon kenapa kau baru datang? kemana dulu kau? ." pertanyaan Ryeowook sang eomma membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eomma. Aku..."Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab. "Membantu Kibum mencari Kwangmin yang hilang." tambahnya. Kyuhyun kaget mendengar nama Kibum di sebut. Dan siapa Kwangmin? Kyuhyun merasa tidak familiar dengan nama itu.

"Maksudmu Lee Kwangmin anaknya Donghae?" tanya Yesung menghampiri.

"Appa kenal dengan Kwangmin?"

"Tentu saja, dia itu cucu sahabat Appa! kasihan sekali orang tuanya harus bercerai padahal Kwangmin masih kecil."

"Iya aku lupa,hehe. Aku baru pertama kali melihat anak Donghae Hyung secara langsung."

"Eomma, Donghae itu siapa?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Sahabat Siwon sejak kecil dan kami sudah berteman dengan orang tuanya sejak lama. Donghae itu Dokter kandungan, nanti eomma kenalkan kau padanya agar kau cepat hamil." balas Ryeowook membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar, "Mwo?!"

*

*

WonKyu House.

Siwon tengah asyik bersandar di Sleep-slave doube bed-nya. Matanya asyik membaca buku -Kedokteran-, ia sedang mencari informasi tentang male pregnant yang sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ia dengar dari sahabatnya Donghae. Bahkan Donghae sudah memilki seorang putra yang tampan dari pernikahannya bersama Kibum walau pernikahan itu akhirnya kandas akibat keegoisan mereka berdua. Siwon tersenyum kecut dan tidak mengharapkan pernikahannya bersama Kyuhyun akan berakhir seperti itu. Ia harus bisa memperbaiki rumah tangganya, salah satu caranya adalah memberikan keturunan untuk keluarganya.

Clek.. .

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian mandi yang membungkus tubuh mulusnya. Siwon berfantasi bagaimana Sexy-nya Kyuhyun kalau baju itu terbuka. Betapa manisnya 'Little Cho' yang berukuran mini(?) itu. Atau betapa merdunya setiap desahan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia ingat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu saat Kyuhyun mau di sentuhnya dan malah membuat Kyuhyun sampai pingsan akibat perbuatannya.

Sprei putihnya terdapat banyak bercak merah dan akhirnya Kyuhyun ngambek selama 1 minggu padanya. Siwon menyesal sudah bermain kasar pada Kyuhyun, Padahal setelah 1bulan mereka menikah Kyuhyun baru mau menyerahkan itu padanya tapi dia malah membuatnya kesakitan. dan terakhir 1 minggu yang lalu ia kembali brutal membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya marah kembali padanya, hari ini terhitung 1 minggu dan merekabaru mau berbaikan.

"Little Choi mu tidak bisa berbohong kalau kau sedang berpikiran kotor." tegur Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersadar dan menutupi bagian 'selangkangannya' menggunakan selimut.

"Kyu apa kau tidak merindukan adikku?" tanya Siwon seduktif.

Kyuhyun yang hapal maksud perkataan Siwon langsung membuka Werkbunnst Stone Wood Dress mencari piyama tidurnya. Ia merinding melihat tatapan Siwon yang errr itu. Siwon langsung bangun, menghentikan acara mengobrak - abrik lemari pakaian yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Hey Choi Kyuhyun apa kau tidak mau memilki anak semanis Kwangmin?" goda Siwon sambil mengelus tangan putih Kyuhyun dari balik pakaian mandi.

"Kalau kau ingin Kwangmin menjadi anakmu, sana menikah saja dengan ibunya! jangan meminta itu padaku." marah Kyuhyun. Siwon bengong dengan perkataan Kyuhyun dan akhirnya ia menyeringai ternyata Kyuhyun cemburu dengan kedekatannya dengan Kibum?!

"Iya, aku ingin menjadi Appanya Kwangmin. Kau mengijinkannya?!" goda Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mendorong dadanya dengan kasar.

"Aku benci padamu Choi Siwon! " marah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah mendorong Siwon Kyuhyun berniat pergi tapi Siwon terlebih dulu menarik tangannya dan menindihnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Siwon dengan tangan mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Menyingkir! sudahku bilang aku benci padamu." kata Kyuhyun dengan suara paruhnya.

"Kau marah eoh? tadi itu Kwangmin hilang di rumah sakit dan aku membantu Kibum mencarinya." ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tetap membuang muka tidak ingin menatap Siwon. Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya mencium bibirKyuhyun yang semanis madu.

"Emmmpph..." Kyuhyun berusaha menolak tapi Siwon tetap mencium, melumat, menghisap bibir merahnya.

"Aku sudah meminta Seunghyun Hyung mencarikan obat, jadi bersabarlah." bisik Siwon semenggoda mungkin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah jikaSiwon sudah menguasai tubuhnya seperti itu. Melawan pun sudah tidak bisa karena tenaganya jauh di bawah Siwon.

Pagi harinya.

Sinar hangat namun menyilaukan itu perlahan masuk melewati celah-celah jendela, menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tepatnya adalah kamar bernuansa dari balik selimut itu pun menggeliat dan perlahan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Sinar matahari seakan memaksanya untuk membuka lebar-lebar mata yang masih lengket tersebut.

"Uhm..." Namja itu terbangun melihat pemandangan indah di depannya 'istrinya' yang naked dengan junior yang masih tertancap di sana. Muncul seringai di wajahnya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk memundukan juniornya sampai tersisa kepalanya dan menghehtakannya masuk dengan brutal.

Bukannya mendesah, Kyuhyun malah menjerit kesakitan merasakan serangan tiba - tiba dari Siwon tersebut.

"Arrrgghhh...sakit..." teriaknya membuat Siwon kaget dan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Siwon kaget melihat darah yang keluar dari selangkangan istrinya, darah segar di sertai ringisan Kyuhyun.

"hikks... arrgh...Appo... ukks..."

"Gweanchana?" Panik Siwon mengelap kening Kyuhyun yang berkeringat.

"aaaarrgghh...sakit... hiks... hiks..." Siwon semakin kaget melihat Kyuhyun pingsan.

"Kyu Kau kenapa?" Siwon mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung bangun juga. Semakin panik saat melihat tempat tidurnya yang terkena darah Kyuhyun. Siwon tanpa panjang menghubungi Donghae agar datang ke rumahnya.

* TBC *


	3. Chapter 3

Author's POV.

Donghae sudah selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan tengah istirahat di temani Suho dan Kris. Sepertinya kedua Namja itu sudah sangat lengket dengan Kyuhyun yang suka mereka panggil 'Noona'.

Donghae meminta Siwon keluar untuk menjelaskan penyebab pendarahan Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang Donghae dengan wajah yang hawatir sekaligus penasaran. Donghae memberikan senyumannya membuat Siwon kesal dan memutar bola matanya.

''Choi Siwon, kau terlalu bermain kasar. Lihat effect yang terjadi pada istrimu?'' ucap Donghae.

''Aku.. Ah, iya aku akui aku memang tidak bisa bermain lembut. Tapi kali ini dia tidak apa-apa kan?''

''Kyuhyun mengalami Post Coital Bleeding. Dalam istilah kedokteran kau pasti tahu jelas masalah itu? Tanpa aku jelaskan kau mengerti bukan penyebabnya,''

''Post Coital Bleeding? Aigo. Bukankah itu terjadi biasanya saat 'pasangan' pertama kami melakukan hubungan? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengalaminya,''

''Sebagai Dokter kandungan, termasuk aku sering menangani masalah organ vital manusia gejala seperti pendarahan seperti itu dikarnakan kurang siapnya pasangan untuk penetrasi. Sehingga menimbulkan luka di dalam sampai keluarnya lendir seperti darah. Dalam kasus Kyuhyun, ini terjadi karena kau sering melakukan penetrasi padanya.''

''Tapi kami melakukannya satu minggu yang lalu, bagaimana? Dimana letak keseringannya?''

Donghae diam. Iya juga, tapi Siwon tadi menyerangnya saat mereka baru saja bangun. Mungkin hanya beberapa jam setelah aktifitas mereka yang menguras tenaga.

''Selain penetrasi, penyebab yang menimpa Kyuhyun setelah aku mencek lebih detail ternyata di sebabkan oleh infeksi oleh klamidia dan jamur. Sudah memberikan obat untuk menghilangkan jamur jadi untuk sekarang biarkan Kyuhyun istirahat dan jangan melakukan kegiatan yang berat.''

''Nhe, Arraseo. Terima kasih Hyung. Oiya kemarin aku bertemu dengan anakmu, Kwangmin.''

''Mwo? Kwangmin. Dimana dan bagaimana dia?''

''Saat di rumah sakit, dia baik-baik saja dan sehat.''

''Syukurlah. Sudah 1 bulan dia tidak datang ke rumah, entah apa yang dipikirkan Ibunya. Dia menjauhkanku dari putraku sendiri. Sifat egoisnya tidak pernah berubah.''

''Tapi selama aku mengenal Kibum, dia Laki-laki baik. Sepertinya dia cukup mandiri untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai single parents.''

''Ah.. Aku lupa kalian satu rumah sakit. Pasti sering bertemu. Apa dia pernah membahas tentang aku?''

''Seingat aku tidak pernah. Tapi kau jangan hawatir mengenai Kwangmin, dia di asuh orang yang benar. Aku ingin Kyuhyun juga bisa seperti itu kalau kami memiliki keturunan,''

''Kyuhyun pasti bisa lebih baik. Sepertinya dia bukan Namja yang egois. Oiya bagaimana kabar dari Seunghyun? Apa dia berhasil menciptakan obat itu?''

''Masih di usahakan. Seunghyun hyung bilang mungkin dia akan melakukan alternatif lain.''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Hyundai Medica.

Seunghyun bertemu dengan Profesor Anderson. Profesor yang selama ini tengah meneliti masalah 'Male Pregnant' di kalangan pasangan 'Gay' di Texas. Mereka sengaja bertemu untuk bertukar informasi mengenai obat penawar kecatatan pada janin, sekaligus melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut soal 'Sel telur lelaki' yang akan di gunakan agar para pasangan sejenis bisa memiliki keturunan.

''Mr. Choi, apa anda serius ingin melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut mengenai male pregnant di kalangan laki-laki asia. Setahu saya presentasi jumlah pasangan sejenis di asia semakin meningkat, apa ada tuntunan yang tinggi dari masyarakat?''

''Begini Mr. Anderson, sebenarnya saya sudah mencoba mengembangkan berbagai obat yang bisa di gunakan untuk meningkatkan kromosom Y pada tubuh pasien. Tapi jika medianya tidak ada maka akan sangat sulit. Pemasangan rahim di dalam organ laki-laki tidak bisa sembarangan.''

''Baiklah saya akan membantu anda melakukan prosedur pembuatan 'Sel telur lelaki'. Apa anda mempunyai pasien yang bersedia?''

''Iya ada, dia adik ipar saya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya.''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Secred Spleen Memorial Hospital

Hari itu Siwon sepi pasien, dia hanya memeriksa beberapa hasil lab dari pasien. Siwon mengernyit melihat daftar salah satu pasien, ''Lee Hyukjae'' Mata Siwon menerawang mengingat nama itu. Dalam ingatannya ia pernah kenal dengan nama itu, tapi siapa dan dimana di kenal Siwon lupa. Belum sempat memorinya mengenai namja itu ia ingat sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya.

''Masuk.''

Seorang Namja manis menyunggingkan senyumannya saat masuk ke ruangan Siwon. Siwon kaget melihat si manis itu tersenyum padanya. Namja itu memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu dengan sepatu merah dan membawa paper bag pink. Manis dan feminin sekali dia.

''Hyung~ kau sibuk?!'' tanya Namja itu. Siwon geleng-geleng kepala melihat 'babynya' kembali bersikap manis.

''Kyuhyun, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau datang?'' Siwon menghampiri istrinya yang sudah meletakan tas bawaannya di atas meja kerja Siwon.

''Dokter Choi, sepertinya kau sepi pasien hari ini,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menjawab, dia malah asyik membongkar bawaaan istrinya dari tas pinknya.

''Mainan? Kenapa kau membawa mobil-mobilan Kyu?'' heran Siwon mengeluarkan isi tas itu.

''Untuk Kwangmin. Aku penasaran pada anak itu.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Kwangmin anak Kibum? Kenapa kau membawa ini kemari, dia kan tidak ada disini.''

''Yah, berikan saja pada ibunya. Ah, Hyung tadi Seunghyun hyung menelpon dan meminta kita bertemu di Horgan's Cafe.''

''Seunghyun Hyung. Oh, yasudah kita pergi sekarang. Sudah hampir jam makan siang kan.'' Siwon melepas jas putihnya dan menggantinya dengan jaket biasa.

''Lalu ini bagaimana?'' tunjuk Kyu pada paper bagnya.

''Simpan saja di situ, nanti aku berikan pada Kibum.'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Siwon keluar.

''Ck, namja murahan itu ada disini Jessie! Kita harus beri dia pelajaran sepertinya. Berani muncul di tempat favorite kita,'' cibir Tiffany yang selalu standby di rumah sakit.

''Yes, sis. Kalau perlu kita culik saja dia, supaya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Siwon.'' balas Jessica.

''Yeah! Ide bagus. Tunggu pembalasanku Namja jelek!''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Horgan's Cafe.

Seunghyun menyeruput kopi hitam kesukaannya. Sesekali mencicip Waffle dengan toping ice cream. Tangannya masih sibuk berkomunikasi dengan Professor Anderson. Mereka sedang menentukan waktu untuk melakukan prosedur itu.

''Seunghyun.'' sapa seorang namja, Seunghyun tersenyum melihatnya.

''Donghae. Ah lama tidak bertemu, duduklah Aku ingin mengobrol,''

Donghae duduk di meja Seunghyun. Mereka sudah jarang bertemu akibat sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan masing-masing. Padahal dulu mereka dan Siwon sering sekali jalan bertiga, sampai di juluki tiga serangkai.

''Menunggu orang?'' tanya Donghae.

''Iya. Aku menunggu Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Aku ada janji dengan mereka.''

''Oh, apa masalah anak?'' tebak Donghae.

''Iya, itu kau tahu. Pasti Eommaku sering menghubungimu.''

''Hehe, Iya. Ahjumma sering bertanya masalah itu. Kadang aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Karena dulu aku dan Kibum melakukan itu di luar negeri,''

''Rencananya aku akan melakukan itu disini. Aku butuh bantuan dokter sepertimu,'' Donghae sedkit terkejut, Seunghyun akan memcoba prosedur yang setahunya cukup sulit di lakukan.

''Apa ada hubungannya dengan keberhasilan penelitian Professor Anderson, setahuku Hyundai Medica baru kedatangan Professor,''

''Kau cepat tahu juga ternyata! Tapi, aku masih belum yakin soal keberhasilannya.''

''Kita belum tahu sebelum mencobanya.''

Tak lama kemudian Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun datang.

''Donghae.'' kaget Siwon. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kekagetan Siwon.

''Annyeong Hyung.'' sapa Kyuhyun. Donghae balas bertanya, ''Bagaimana kabarmu? Tidak ada keluhan kan?''

''Tidak ada. Terima kasih.''

''Kalian apa janjian? Apa kita semua akan membahas masalah yang sama?'' tanya Siwon penasaran.

''Iya, kau betul Siwon. Aku dan Donghae yang membantu,'' ucap Seunghyun.

''Sebelumnya apa tidak sebaiknya kita makan dulu,'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat semuanya menoreh dan kompak tersenyum melihat namja itu mengeluarkan suara lembutnya.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing. Seunghyun masih melakukan penawaran dengan Professor Anderson. Untuk menangani masalah besar yang menyangkut keluarganya dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan. Apalagi berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun seperti sekarang, Seunghyun semakin semangat untuk membantunya. Seunghyun tahu Kyuhyun nantinya akan menjadi ibu yang baik.

''Donghae-ah aku ingin bertanya, kau kenal Hyukjae?'' tanya Siwon yang ingat soal nama pasiennya.

''Hyukjae? Apa Eunhyuk kenalanku waktu kuliah.''

''Ah iya! Aku ingat dia itu Eunhyuk. Iya iya, aku baru ingat. Donghae-ah, dia terdaftar sebagai pasienku, dia menderita penyakit paru.'' ucap Siwon. Donghae diam mendengarnya, sebenarnya dia mempunyai masa lalu dengan Eunhyuk. Karena kehadirannya juga pernikahannya dengan Kibum kandas, tapi dia sudah lama tidak tahu dimana laki-laki itu.

''Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan masalah ini di rumah Siwon saja. Nanti malam kita bertemu, sekarang aku ada jadwal penelitian,'' ucap Seunghyun.

''Ah, iya aku juga ada jadwal seminar.'' tambah Donghae.

''Aish, yasudah aku tunggu di rumah.'' ucap Siwon.

Setelah mereka berpisah di depan Cafe, Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang bersama. Kyuhyun meminta di antarkan ke Mall dulu, dia punya janji dengan Suho.

''Mau apa bertemu Suho?'' tanya Siwon.

''Hanya ingin menemaninya memilih hadiah,'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Kau sedih karena kita menunda pembicaraan soal itu?'' tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memandang jalanan pun menoreh.

''Apa namja itu memang di takdirkan untuk tidak memiliki keturunan sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Hyungdeul~'' jawab Kyuhyun sedih.

''Jangan pesimis! Kau tahu segala sesuatu tidak akan tercapai tanpa usaha? Kita usaha dulu baru bilang begitu.''

''Kenapa kau mau denganku? Perjodohan dulu kan bisa kau tolak. Aku yakin banyak Yeoja yang pantas untukmu!'' ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan.

''Apa masih perlu di tanyakan? Kau sendiri, jangan merasa berhutang budi pada keluargaku makanya kau menerima begitu saja perjodohan dan mau jadi calon ibu anak-anakku.''

Kyuhyun menunduk, ''Bukan begitu. Bukan karena dulu Eommamu menyumbangkan darahnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan aku ingin menjadi orang yang membanggakan dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk keluargamu tapi lebih dari itu aku mencintaimu, aku rela jika harus menjadi ibu bahkan di caci maki orang,''

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, lalu ia mendekatkan badannya. ''Kita berjuang bersama-sama.'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian menutup matanya menerima ciuman singkat dan hangat dari Siwon.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

''Noona! Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku mencari hadiah bukan menemanimu bermain game!'' omel Suho. Kyuhyun sudah biasa di panggil Noona itu hanya sibuk sendiri mengabaikan Suho.

''Suho Baby, Kris itu suka basket belikan saja dia bola atau baju basket.'' ucapnya tanpa memandang Suho.

''Kalau baju aku tidak mau. Kata orang kalau memberikan baju pada pacar, bisa putus!''

''Haha, masih saja percaya soal begituan. Kau kuno sekali Baby~ ah sudah. Ayo aku antar kau membeli bola,'' dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menarik Suho keluar dari Game Center menuju tempat pelengkapan olah raga.

Saat di jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Tiffany dan Jessica. Sepertinya kedua Yeoja itu selalu ada dimana saja.

''Noona, lihat kedua wanita ganjen itu sedang menatap ke arah kita.'' bisik Suho. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat keduanya, ''Hmm.. Iya aku tahu. Ini saatnya aku balas dendam.''

''Aku setuju! Kita kerjain habis-habisan mereka.'' balas Suho.

Kudua yeoja itu melewati Kyuhyun dan menyenggol Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

''Uptss.. Sorry, kami sengaja.'' ucap Jessica sambil tertawa.

''Hmm, kalian tahu tidak kalau rumah sakit suamiku sedang melakukan acara donor darah di Mall ini?'' ucap Kyuhyun. JeTi langsung berbinar mendengarnya, ''Jinjja? Itu artinya..'' mereka saling memberikan kode membuat Kyuhyun sebal.

''Iya, itu artinya Siwon dan Donghae ada disini. Apa kalian tidak ingin mendonorkan darah kalian?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

Keduanya saling berbisik kemudian kompak menjawab, ''Tentu saja mau kalau yang menyuntik mereka. Hey, dimana tempat acara itu?'' tanya Tiffany.

''Di dekat Bookstore. Kalian tahu di sebelah itu ada semacam ruangan nah didalam ruangan itu diadakan acara,'' balas Kyuhyun. JeTi langsung berlari menuju tempat. Kyuhyun dan Suho mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Saat sampai disana, mereka langsung membuka pintu dan masuk dengan bersemangat.

Kyuhyun berhasil menutup pintu dan Suho menguncinya.

''Rasakan! Makanya jangan mengganggu Siwon lagi!'' seringai Kyuhyun

Tuk...! Tuk!

''Ya! Buka pintunyaaaaaaa...!''

''Hyung, ayo kita pergi.''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Malam harinya, sesuai janji Seunghyun dan Donghae datang ke rumah Siwon. Mereka langsung menuju ruang tamu dan membahas pokok masalah.

''Aku sudah mendapat ijin praktek itu, dan akan langsung di bantu oleh Professor Anderson. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana prosedurnya,'' ucap Seunghyun.

''Hyung, masalah biaya bagaimana?'' tanya Siwon.

''Itu persoalan mudah. Karena ini yang pertama, biaya di tanggung Yayasan. Siwon-ah, kau harus menyiapkan fisik Kyuhyun.'' kata Seunghyun.

''Sebaiknya kita lakukan pemeriksaan dulu,'' timpal Donghae.

''Dia itu sehat Hyung, lihat saja dia begitu bersemangat setiap harinya,'' jawab Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun yang asyik bercanda dengan Kris dan Suho di ruang TV.

''Bukan masalah dia ceria atau tidak, aku takut di drop saat prosedur di jalankan.''

''Ada baiknya kau ajak dia berlibur atau apa, agar dia happy.'' saran Donghae.

''Aku tidak ada waktu, bagaimana aku ajak makan malam saja.''

''Terserah kau saja, kalau itu yang terbaik.''

''Hyung memangnya bagaimana prosedur itu?''

''Menurut Professor, pertama kali kita harus menciptakan sel telur lelaki,'' ucap Seunghyun.

''Memangnya bisa? Bagaimana itu Hyung.''

''Dengan mengambil sampel kulit dari Kyuhyun dan menggunakannya untuk mengembangkan sel punca, (sel punca = sel yang memiliki potensi untuk berkembang menjadi berbagai macam sel ). ''

''Lalu?''

''Selanjutnya punca terus menerus akan kami kembangkan dalam media tertentu agar secara alami kehilangan kromosom Y (kromosom Y = kromosom yang bertanggung jawab dalam penemtuan jenis kelamin).''

''Setelah itu?''

''Selanjutnya sel yang telah diijeksikan dalam embrio yang di bawa oleh ibu wali. Embrio yang akan lahir semuanya betina dan memiliki dua atau lebih jaringan dengan meteri genetik berbeda,''

''Beberapa memproduksi sel telur yang hanya mengandung materi genetik dari pejantan yang diambil sampel kulitnya tadi. Sel telur itulah yang di sebut sel telur lelaki,''

''Maksud Hyung setelah sel telur itu jadi lalu tinggal di kawinkan dengan sperma? Jadi proses pembuahannya sama saja seperti pembuahan pada sel telur wanita?''

''Iya begitu Siwon. Setelah sperma mengawini sel telur tersebut maka terjadi pembuahan. Maka materi genetik yang di kandung embrionya berasal dari sel telur lelaki dan sel sperma yang baru mengawini. Jadilah individu baru dengan materi genetik hanya dari laki-laki atau Kyuhyun bisa hamil.''

''Waaa... Daebak! Kau belajar dari mana Hyung?''

''Aku sudah lama melakukan penelitian itu ditambah bantuan Professor Anderson. Sekarang masalahnya media untuk pertumbuhan Embrio kau maunya bagaimana?''

''Kalau bayi tabung aku tidak mau, itu artinya perlu ibu sewaan. Bagaimana kalau memasang rahim pada Kyuhyun?''

''Siwon, itu beresiko. Operasinya tidak mudah,'' hawatir Donghae.

''Lalu bagaimana baiknya?''

''Tapi menurutku pemasangan rahim lebih baik. Kita juga bisa memantau perkembangan secara langsung, tapi perlu diingat kehamilan pada laki-laki beresiko keguguran lebih besar di banding wanita. Dan perlu kesiapan mental yang besar.''

''Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaganya Hyung. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun apa siap mengandung?''

''Aku siap Hyung! Bukan karena permintaan keluarga aku ingin punya keturunan. Tapi sebagai manusia akan sangat merugikan jika semasa hidup kita tidak punya keturunan,'' ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang.

''Kyu, ini beresiko besar. Kau siap dengan semua konsekuensinya?'' tanya Seunghyun.

''Selagi hal buruk bisa di hindari dan dikurangi aku siap!''

''Tenang saja Kyu, Kibum dulu pernah juga memasang rahim walaupun setelah Kwangmin lahir itu langsung di keluarkan karena membahayakan nyawa,''

''Kalau semuanya siap, kita bisa melakukan pemeriksaan besok. Aku langsung meminta Professor Anderson menyiapkan semuanya.'' kata Seunghyun.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di balkon kamarnya, ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan prosedur itu. Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut dan kehawatirannya, dia percaya pada Siwon, percaya pada Seunghyun dan juga percaya pada Donghae. Ketiganya tidak mungkin mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

''Kau yakin Kyu?' Siwon memeluknya dari belakang.

''Yakin Hyung! Semuanya demi masa depan pernikahan kita,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Siwon maupun keluarganya tidak akan tinggal diam jika mereka tidak memilki keturunan. Kyu takut dia akan di lupakan dan tidak dianggap keluarga jika gagal memberikan penerus.

''Percayalah, kami mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu.''

''Aku percaya Hyung~''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Hospital.

Kibum berjalan cepat saat Donghae memanggilnya. Dia ingin mengabaikan ayah dari anaknya itu. Donghae tetap mengejarnya sampai ia menabrak seorang pria dan jatuh bersamaan dengan pria itu.

''Eunhyuk!''

''Donghae.''

Kibum mendengar Donghae terjatuh dan membalikan badannya, ''Orang itu..!'' Kibum menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Orang yang pernah menjadi penyebab kehancuran rumah tangganya.

Kibum melihat Donghae membantu Eunhyuk kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan lorong itu. Kibum bisa melihat jelas, Donghae begitu baik pada Namja itu.

''Kau itu bodoh~ aku mau kau perjuangkan demi Kwangmin bukannya kembali ke masa lalumu,'' ucap Kibum dengan mata memerah. Ia masih sangat menginginkan Donghae, dia hanya mengetes Donghae dengan memberikan surat perceraian, tapi sepertinya Donghae benar-benar ingin menutup semua tentangnya.

''Hiks... Bodohnya aku mengharapkan laki-laki seperti itu lagi... Hiks...'' Kibum kembali berjalan melanjutkan tujuannya memeriksa kamar bayi, sampai ia tidak sengaja bertemu Siwon di luar ruangan.

''Kibum-ah kenapa menangis?'' tanya Siwon. Kibum melihat Siwon tengah memandangi bayi-bayi lucu itu, dia tahu Siwon ingin mempunyai bayi.

''Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mataku perih. Oya bagaimana rencanamu dengan Kyuhyun?''

''Soal itu, Seunghyun hyung sudah menemukan jalan keluar. Tinggal prakteknya saja.''

''Waaa.. Selamat~''

''Terima kasih. Tapi apa benar tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi?''

''Hyukjae kembali...!''

''Mwo?''

.

.

TBC


End file.
